


Не ища легких путей

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Проблема слизеринцев заключалась в том, что они действовали, не ища легких путей.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 2





	Не ища легких путей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never the Straight and Narrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677696) by [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber). 



> Благодарю юзера begemoth с сайта fanfics.me за бетинг (editing).
> 
> Примечание автора
> 
> Тысяча благодарностей моей бете ccharlotte. Написано на конкурс Fabulous No-Pressure Laissez-Faire в ЖЖ-сообществе hp_unfaithful. Ключ: «Почему ты просто не попросил ее выйти за тебя замуж?

Проблема слизеринцев заключалась в том, что они действовали, не ища легких путей. Если хотели победить в квиддичном матче, то вырубали ловца команды соперников. Если хотели выиграть Кубок Хогвартса, то ухитрялись сделать так, что другие факультеты теряли баллы за нарушения, которых не совершали. Если любили кого-то, то шли под венец с другим, чтобы брак не испортил отношений.  
  
А если узнавали, что муж изменяет с бывшей, то не высказывали ему сразу всё начистоту. Сначала подпольно покупали оборотное зелье, крали что-нибудь у этой самой бывшей и преображались в нее, затем соблазняли собственного мужа – и лишь потом высказывали ему всё.  
  
\- Я просто не могу поверить! – шипела Астория – да, теперь она вновь была Асторией, а не этой гарпией Панси (кстати, а ее драгоценный Блейз вообще был в курсе всего этого?). Раскрасневшись от гнева, она била Драко по руке: – Трахаешься… (шлепок) за моей спиной… (шлепок) со всякими… (шлепок) мерзкими… (шлепок) шлюхами!  
  
\- Астория! – взревел Драко, прикрываясь поднятыми руками. – Прекрати!  
  
\- Ненавижу тебя! – взвизгнула Астория, хватаясь за волшебную палочку и наводя ее на Драко. Тот, пригнувшись, хотел было уйти перекатом, но не успел. Палочка начала извергать заклятья и чары, и ему пришлось уворачиваться от летящих в него ваз, портретов и даже старинных часов. – Ах ты…  
  
Лишь когда поток чар иссяк и по комнате перестала летать мебель, Драко, укрывшийся за крепким, надежным платяным шкафом, рискнул выглянуть и посмотреть, что происходит. Палочка валялась на полу на безопасном расстоянии от своей хозяйки. А его жена сидела, сжавшись в комочек и подтянув колени к груди. Ее голые плечи вздрагивали от приглушенных рыданий.  
  
\- Астория… – голос Драко звучал неуверенно. Никогда еще ему не доводилось видеть жену плачущей. Он подошел, опустился рядом с ней на колени и положил ей руку на плечо. Она не предприняла попыток броситься на него, и тогда он осмелился обнять ее.  
  
\- Если… если ты любишь ее… – начала Астория, рыдая на его груди, – то тогда… тогда уходи к ней.  
  
\- Я не люблю ее! – горячо запротестовал Драко и вдруг понял, что это так и есть. Панси была… словом, она знала Драко лучше всех. Знала, что им движет – все его «кнопки». Но все же они были максимум друзьями, которые наслаждались обществом друг друга – в одежде или без оной. Даже если бы родители Панси одобрили Малфоя в качестве ее спутника жизни, эти отношения рано или поздно оказались бы слишком душными как для нее, так и для Драко. Более того: они, кажется, уже вплотную подошли к этому этапу.  
  
\- Тогда почему? – спросила Астория таким убитым голосом, какого он в жизни не слышал у своей своенравной жены. Только сейчас он понял, что разбил ей сердце.  
  
\- Я… я просто не подумал…  
  
И это тоже было правдой. Не подумал, что это всё имеет такое уж большое значение. Не подумал, что их связь могут раскрыть. Не подумал, что Астория так и не сможет примириться с тем, что узнала.  
  
\- Это потому, что ты выбрал меня, да? И ваши семьи из-за этого перестали общаться… Боже, какой же дурой я была! А тебе… тебе действительно хотелось на мне жениться? – спросила Астория, подняв на него большие глаза, заплаканные и печальные.  
  
\- Ну конечно! Ведь я люблю тебя! – торопливо заверил ее Драко. Голос его звучал проникновенно как никогда. Склонившись к жене, он поцеловал ее и промолвил: – Прости меня.  
  
  
***  
\- Не понял… Ведь все прошло как надо, разве нет?  
  
Астория чинно сложила руки на коленях и довольно улыбнулась.  
  
\- О, да! Как мило, что ты спросил.  
  
\- Тогда зачем тебе еще пять флаконов?  
  
\- Никаких вопросов, Теодор, – напомнила она. – Все, что от тебя требуется – это кивнуть и назвать сумму, которую я должна. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя женушка случайно услышала что-нибудь такое, что в ее интересном положении категорически противопоказано? Говорят, у вас намечается двойня?  
  
Теодор бросил на нее враждебный взгляд.  
  
\- Что-нибудь еще, миссис Малфой? – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, у меня еще есть запасы… Хотя погоди, кое-что мне все-таки нужно. Нет ли у тебя в наличии чего-нибудь от Грегори Гойла?  
  
\- Не уверен, что нам когда-либо заказывали подобное. Извините.  
  
\- Ничего, я сама справлюсь, – безмятежно улыбнулась Астория. С Грегори Гойлом уже давно никто не общался: если верить мрачным слухам, которые до нее доходили, он сейчас был на подхвате у какого-то лавочника в Лютном переулке и безвылазно обитал в грязной квартирке над его лавкой. Бедный старина Грег… Она была уверена, что визит старого друга подбодрит его. Помнится, Грег всегда был неравнодушен к Панси, так что он наверняка был бы признателен за подобное. Ну а Астория, в свою очередь, была не прочь проявить иногда некоторую щедрость. – Так сколько?  
  
\- С вас 150 галлеонов. Записать на счет?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, – она извлекла из сумочки крупную пригоршню золотых монет. На дне сумочки лежал отдельный небольшой мешочек с золотыми: запросы Риты Скитер были довольно умеренными, и ей не приходилось жаловаться на Асторию, которая регулярно подкидывала ей на хлеб насущный. – Я заплачу наличными.  
  
Теодор взял деньги, исчез ненадолго и вскоре вернулся с нужными флаконами.  
  
\- Всего доброго!  
  
\- И тебе, Теодор, – промурлыкала она. – Передавай привет Блейзу!  
  
Проблема слизеринцев, о которой Астория Гринграсс знала не понаслышке, заключалась в том, что они действовали, не ища легких путей. Если планировали вести дела, то скрывали свои намерения. Если хотели попросить друзей об услуге, то прибегали к шантажу. Если собирались попросить прощения, то применяли подтасовки.  
  
А если желали выиграть, то добивались своего не точечными сражениями, а развязывая полномасштабную войну. И в итоге наслаждались не только победой, но и местью.  
  
  
2020


End file.
